Red and Black Candles
by Fluxuating Inbetween
Summary: I wasn’t suppose to be like this. I didn’t ask for it. I didn’t even want it,but it is my duty,my right,my curse. Eleven years ago something big happened that at age sixteen I've only begun to face. If only all the normal people could understand...
1. Prologue: Red and Black Candles

Authors note: Read and find out. Oh yes, and PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it sucks or is just one word I don't care. Please review. Thankyou.  
  
Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Prologue: The Beginning of Death, Misery and Sorrow  
  
Eleven years ago. I was five at the time and stupid. Well, I was innocent. I didn't know anything. But those five years. Five years of not knowing, of being normal, had been wonderful. Almost like I was living inside a dollhouse. A place so easy, so comforting, so beautiful. A life where there were Mommies to kiss my booboos and Daddies to hug. A place that seems so distant now, like an old memory that's fallen down into a murky pool where I can't quite tell if the reflection is me or that someone I left behind. Eleven years ago, a day like any other, it all went to hell.  
  
"Pan will you please let the curtains down? I don't want all of our neighbors to be watching us eat. I'm not saying they're nosy, but just. let the curtains down, honey."  
  
Some impulse. It struck me in the side. Almost a stinging pain. I knew I shouldn't close those curtains, shouldn't shut us out from help. That little sting was telling me not to. I shouldn't have. It would have been wise. I'm sixteen. I know that now. I was only five then. Innocent. Otherwise, stupid. So I did close those curtains. I did what I was told.  
  
"Yes, mommy." She yelled as she ran over to the heavy dark black sheets.  
  
Pulling the string's knot undone she moved her face closer so she could feel the cool air shoot from the sheet as it sank down. Smiling, she ran over to the next and did the same thing. This time, however, she closed her eyes and imagined herself riding at full speed on a silvery unicorn. Her chest length hair flying back as her tiny fingers clenched tightly to the long golden white mane.  
  
It was my last pleasant memory. For a few years I held onto it, sometimes focusing so hard on that wonderful memory that I'd be lost in it for hours. Those years I felt the worst, when I couldn't bring myself to remember the five years of my glorious life. I held onto that memory with the lingering reminisce of my soul.  
  
"Pan did you pull down those curtains?"  
  
"Yes, mommy." Pan responded, as she opened her eyes and ran around to flip all the light switches off.  
  
"Good, now get the lights. We will be eating my candlelight tonight. Your father has good news."  
  
"I did it!"  
  
"Great, now go get your brother."  
  
"Fork, Knife, or Watch?" She shouted, as her little legs carried her up the stairs.  
  
Nock! Nock!  
  
"Just pick one and then tell them to get some candles from the attack."  
  
"K!"  
  
Pounding up the stairs she disappeared from her mother's sight.  
  
I wish I could say I still had that feeling. I wish it was still stinging my side and telling me to go back. I wish I had some sense to run back down those stairs and slam it in the front porch occupants face. But I didn't. I didn't have the feeling and even if I would have still felt that ping in my side I'm sure I would have followed my mother's orders anyway.  
  
Preparing to open the door, Mrs. Son straightened her red dress, glanced at the hanging mirror to make sure that her hair was fine and then grabbed the knob.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Son. I am Dread William and I am hear on behalf of the Blood Downers Network." A tall man with pale skin and mused black hair said in an elegant, smooth, voice as he stepped into the dim light of the hallways, which Mrs. Son had flipped on moments before.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She snapped.  
  
Mother was always that way. Kind, but slight untrusting. She use to tell me that Daddy fell in love with her because of her intelligence and skeptic attitude. He knew she would never go for anyone just because they had good looks and material things. But even though she was smart, wise and strong, if it was ever called for, her fate was inevitable.  
  
He wasn't even fazed and began, in a calm reassuring tone. "We, the Blood Downers Network, strive to know all there is to know about possible downers."  
  
"I give blood once a month, thank you anyway." She said, forcing a fake smile as she began to close the door.  
  
Putting his large hand in the doorway, the man mumbled. "Wait."  
  
She should have known then. Should have shoved the door into his face and cracked of the tall mans fingers. Even if she didn't rely on her feeling before it should have been strong enough to bet on at the exact moment he insisted when she said yes. But, Mom only had a few seconds to think. I've had years.  
  
"What?" She snapped, a little annoyed.  
  
"It's not you we're asking for blood. It's your daughter, Pan, I believe."  
  
"There is no daughter in this house named Pan."  
  
Suddenly three large boys, two identical and one obviously came pounding down the stairs, followed by a little girl with black hair.  
  
"Mom we got the candles." Watch yelled over the noise, as he jumped the last three steps.  
  
"And I've got the matches." One of the twins, Knife said.  
  
"And I've got the holders. Black or red?" The other twin, Fork questioned.  
  
Frazzled she quickly muttered, "Thank you boys. Red would be nice."  
  
"Is that Pan?" The man whispered from behind her, sending cold shivers up her spine.  
  
Spinning around, Mrs. Son growled. "I said, there is no Pan here."  
  
"Mom, I got the boys." The little girl yelled.  
  
"Good job, Kim. Please, run along now." She said in a forced cheery voice that was stinging with her nervousness and growing anxiety.  
  
"But Mom, I'm Pan."  
  
If there were such a thing as going back at time I think I would knock myself out. But I couldn't have known. The feeling that was stinging me again at that very moment wasn't enough. I just couldn't realize what was about to happen.  
  
"So there is a Pan." The man chimed, with just a little too much happiness in his voice.  
  
Turning around red faced, Mrs. Son apologized. "I'm sorry. Who did you say you were? With the Blood Donators Network, huh? Would you like to come in?"  
  
Beckoning him in with her left hand she moved out of the way so walk in.  
"Please, let's go talk in the living room."  
  
I was in the other room. I did not get up. I just stood there like my Mother told me, without disobeying her orders. She did not tell me to sit down. She did not tell me I could leave. So when I heard the scream I did not come running. I stood there, crying. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless.  
  
My brothers ran from the room, but they could not do much. What are three boys against a man, especially if that man is not an ordinary man?  
  
Knife probably cried the loudest, which means he was probably the last to die. I hardly heard him though. My crying was overwhelming my head. I was only six at the time. I couldn't possibly understand. So I just stood their, crying.  
  
The glass easily broke as a woman came crashing through the window. She was completely covered in a long sleeved black shirt and tight black pants with a black hair tie pulling her hair back.  
  
"Get out of the way girl." She shouted at the weeping child.  
  
She wasn't my mother. I wouldn't listen to her.  
  
Flying into the room the practically white skinned man came flying in with him mouth opened wide and the long fangs, coated in dark fresh read blood, hanging out. He began to head for the girl, without even noticing the woman lying on the ground. Jumping up she caught his face in the candlelight as she plunged the long wooden stake into his heart.  
  
"And Ector. Low-class scum like you!" She snarled and then spit, as he burst into billions of tiny black flakes of dust.  
  
Spinning around the woman reached out to Pan and grabbed her hand. Spreading apart the five tiny red fingers, which were clenched into fists, she dropped the stake into the little girl's hand.  
  
"I don't have much to say. This is a gift, a responsibility, and a privilege. I'm sorry it happened this way. I just couldn't make it here fast enough. But that man you saw there was no ordinary man. He was a race of darkness dwelling blood seekers called vampires. Now it is your chance to seek others like him and save the human race. Take this stake and seek them out. Kill them. Kill them all!" She said, her words each coated with years of loss, pride, pain and rejoicing.  
  
Jumping back out the window the woman was gone, leaving Pan to stand there, tears still streaking down her face.  
  
The door slammed as she dropped the stake to the ground and stood there, no longer crying, but almost crazy-eyed, starring into nothingness.  
  
She did not leave me with a gift, but with a curse. It wasn't a privilege, but something I must do. She was right about one thing, though. It was a responsibility.  
  
The woman killed the vampire that murdered my mother and three brothers, while I stood helpless. I would never have a chance to pay that vampire back for what he had done. He was already gone. But there's one thing I could do. The last words she told me, that rang through my head. I would kill them. I would kill them all.  
  
^,^  
  
Author's note - Sort of depressing, huh? Well what did you think? Write me a review and tell me. Please? Anyone? PLEASE! 


	2. Little Mysteries, Great Revelations

Authors note: Well what did you think of the first chapter? Extremely depressing, but don't worry. It shouldn't be depressing forever. It's a drama. The point of a drama is there's a whole bunch of shit and then, just when it's the possibly the worst/most depressing it can be, something wonderful happens. So maybe that's how this will me. Maybe not! So drama it is or maybe-  
  
Vegeta - You mean like that soap opera shit, bitch?  
  
Me - VEGETA! Why are you always showing up in my fan fictions? I know you're desperate to get into one of my stories, but this is not the way to go. It's kind of pathetic.  
  
Vegeta *stands there fuming*  
  
Me - And besides, what do you think your life is anyway? You were taken over by an evil man, who looks like a woman, and brain washed into doing his evil work. Then you break down as you are dieing and tell the man you are so jealous of, Goku, to not spare Freeza's life. So Goku buries you only to have someone wish you back to life. Then a whole bunch of shit happens, your son ends up killing the bad man that you could never beat because he came through on a time machine, you marry the woman that you basically can't stand, have the son who came from the future (Who is by the way much stronger than you were at that age and only ½ Sayian!!), Get your butt kicked quite a few times, a whole bunch of other crap and then finally you grow a mustache and have a little girl who does NOT FIGHT! SO TELL ME? IS SOAP OPERA SHIT? CAUSE THEN YOUR LIFE IS PRETTY MUCH CRAP!  
  
Vegeta - Shut up bitch! *Fires blast at me that I dodge**disappears*  
  
Was he just crying? Well anyway, maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe. Well anyway write me a review so we can maybe get him to come back. The more reviews the sooner!  
  
BSummary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer./b  
  
BUTitle: Red and Black Candles/b/u  
  
Chapter 1: Slayer vs. Lies  
  
IIt must have struck me sometime around the age of eleven or twelve. I was walking back home. Well not exactly home, even though that's what I wanted to call it. The adults referred to it as an orphanage. That's what they looked up in the big yellow phone bookwhen they wanted to call the man in the big office and buy a kid. That's when we had to say goodbye to whoever was leaving and make promises to see each other again, which were never kept. But those people really didn't want a kid. At least they didn't want anything that could remember their past. They wanted babies. Babies could forget because they never really knew. I was a kid, not a baby. I knew too much.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, the simple information must have finally dawned on me when I was eleven or twelve./i  
  
Her feet carried her forward. She did not lift them, but they seemed to have a mind of the own, almost like two gray hounds sniffing out the remaining scent of a bunny. But my feet were not strong, beautiful gray hounds. They were tiny little feet surrounded by two sizes to big, hand-me- down tennis shoes and they were just carrying her back along a trail she had walked many times.  
  
"There goes that weird little girl." Someone from across the street whispered.  
  
iWhen I was simply given that special wooden stake, back when I was six, a transformation took place in me. I could run faster, my senses increased ten-fold, and I could fight. It was suppose to help me, make me feel empowered, give me a rush of adrenaline. I could have fought the vampires without that all. I did not need to fight them. My life didn't matter to me. Simply, I put the stake through their heart. That woman in black wasted too much time fighting them, trying to look good, almost like a super hero. I wasn't out for the fame. Revenge was my only motive./i  
  
"Oh yeah. She's at the orphanage." Another said, giggling.  
  
"Stop guys. It's not funny. Kelly's brother is from the orphanage." Another little girl with velvety black hair snapped.  
  
"Shut up! Nobody knows that!" The first girl yelled, scowling and then took a few steps back, realizing that she should have denied it.  
  
iThat's the problem with people. They're always trying to deny the truth they don't like and except the lies that make them feel better. I'm not like that. I don't like to lie. I don't like lies being told about me. Of course, nobody around me would really know that. I didn't talk until now. It wasn't a big life decision, nothing like that. I just didn't./i  
  
A fourteen-year-old boy, leaning up against graffiti smeared wall, bent his head down and stared into the almost silk blue eyes of the little velvet haired girl. "You know she killed her parents."  
  
"How do you know?" She whispered, a little quiver in her voice.  
  
Someone stepped out of the candy store they were all standing in front of.  
  
"My old man's on the police squad. He told me. They saw her at the scene standing by a weapon." He whispered in an eerie, but "sure of himself" voice.  
  
"Yeah, well I heard." The person from the candy store began and then pulled in closer, beckoning them all to do the same until they were all in a huddle except for the silky blue-eyed girl. "That she's a vampire. You know those weird markings on their necks. Well my brother told me they looked like vampires teeth. Also that weapon was a stake. Jim, my bro, says that she got her Mom and three brothers and then planted the stake to look like she was killing other vampires. A year later, you know how her Dad mysteriously disappeared? Well I bet that she got to him too. Left him just with skin and bones to rot away. Sucked him clean, leaving the very last drops."  
  
iMy thoughts told me to keep walking, to get home and ignore every last word they said. But I couldn't do that. It would be wrong to listen to people talking about how I killed my parents and even worst, a vampire when in face I was the one who would probably end up saving the human race. I couldn't stand there, listening to everything they said, and still hold to my priorities. I couldn't let people tell lies about me. I wouldn't./i  
  
Suddenly something that looked like a pack of angry dogs all mixed together came running toward the pack of children. Within seconds, the storm of dogs stopped and a tiny girl appeared.  
  
"Told you she was a vampire!"  
  
Curling her fingers into a fist, Pan smashed her fist into the boy's cheek sending him flying back up against the wall. Before the others could run, the two snotty girls were sent straight into through the window of the candy shop followed by the other boy. Spitting, she began running down the street.  
  
"Wait!" The kind blue-eyed girl screamed.  
  
iI stopped. I'm not sure why I stopped. Maybe it was the way she phrased her command, kind, but demanding. Maybe it was because I felt like paying her back for the kindness. Or maybe my need for love, for communication and for other's to understand was overwhelming. Whatever it was I stopped running, turned around and waited./i  
  
It took the girl about a minute to catch up with Pan, during which Pan calculated exactly how much farther she could already be.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ordaia." She whispered, smiling and extended her hand.  
  
Pan stood there, her eyes blank and emotionless, just waiting.  
  
"Okay... Well... I just wanted to... Well I sort of... Um..." She began, fumbling through her words and searching for the right words to say what she wanted to know without sounding mean.  
  
Still, Pan did not speak.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Ordaia spit the words out. "WellaboutwhattheysaidIwasjustwonderingdidyoureallydowhattheysaid?Didyoureal lykillyourparentsand-"  
  
iI punched her lightly on the cheek, but still enough to hurt. I couldn't help it. It's not that I didn't like her. She was nice to me and that was pretty much a first. But she couldn't possibly understand. She couldn't began to get the pain I had gone through, the lost, the cold feeling that I carried around with me everywhere like a sack of a million elephants. The pain that no matter how strong I was, the weight would always way me down./i  
  
Giving Pan an angry look, Ordaia ran back down the street.  
  
Turning back around Pan began her long, familiar journey back home.  
  
"You think you have the worst life. You think it's so hard for you. Nobody has the right to take their pain out on other people. Nobody gets to judge what is the worst." The blue-eyed girl yelled, her words drifting back like a swarm of angry bees, each stinging her with heart wrenching pain.  
  
iHer words didn't make sense to me until I reached the orphanage and was lying awake in my bed at night, like usual. Then I understood them. I felt them and suddenly I realized, for the first time, that maybe there were worst lives out there. Maybe worst than mine and just possibly people with worst pain than I could imagine, were closer than I would ever think.../i  
  
^?,?^  
  
Author's note - Well? What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! Is it depressing, but in a beautiful way that makes you think or does it just make you think life sucks? Well this story isn't just depressing. It's about learning lessons too and that usually means happiness sooner than later. So. tell me what you think. 


	3. The Order of Slayers

Author's note - First off I would like to ask a few questions.  
  
Pan isn't really like the actual Pan character in DBZ at all  
  
So, upon arriving to this conclusion I decided that I might (MIGHT) make this into a real original story  
  
Is this too much like Buffy the Vampire Slayer right now? If so then please ask yourself this question again after the next few chapters. By then, if it is still too much like Buffy then I need to know.  
  
Thanxs!  
  
(~.~)  
  
That said, well. on with the story.  
  
Vegeta - Not so fast, bitch! We have a score to settle.  
  
Me - If it isn't the giant vegetable.  
  
Vegeta - I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. *Fires blast*  
  
*I doge blast*  
  
Me - Is that the best you got. *Turns to audience and smiles* Take this, veggie. *Pulls out giant pencil, flips to eraser side and attempts to erase Vegeta's face*  
  
Vegeta - Mm Mmmm! Mmm MMMM MMMMMM!  
  
Me - Score one for me! *Victory dance*  
  
Okay. So like I was saying! ON with the story!  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 2: The Order of Slayers  
  
When I met Ordaia the first time I was certain that that would be the last time. I was convinced that she hated me and would tell everyone that I was some evil monster that beat up all of her friends. Frightened that the policemen would come after me I even packed a bag of cloths, some food and my most important items along with some money that I had stolen from the man with the big office. But like usual, every time I was so sure of myself, I was wrong.  
  
Her feet tiptoed across the front wood porch, dodging every nook and cranny, squeak and creak, with amazing ease. Of course there were reason's for that, which didn't include her multiplied hearing or more focused awareness. Nope. Being a slayer had nothing to do with it. This was something she clearly had practiced, on many an occasion.  
  
Sometimes, when the woman who watched over my room, Helga, who we all called "Hell", would yell at me before I went to bed I would wait till she left and then get myself all fired up. I would keep whispering, "I can leave. I can do this. I'm going to night," as I chucked ripped maternity sweaters and worn out boys blue jeans into a suitcase. But in the end I could never go through with it. The orphanage was my only home then. It was the only thing I could hold onto.  
  
Pan passed by the plot of oak trees that she had planted along with all the other girls in the orphanage. It was a tradition there. Every year the girls would plant an oak tree and the boys would plant an oak tree. Then they would tie a long pink ribbon around the girls and the boys. She spat.  
  
The room watchers never knew that we had a competition, girls vs. boys. I didn't want to be a part of it, but I was a girl so technically I had to be, being that I was a girl, even if I was a slayer too. Every time it happened. The boys would say that by next year their tree would be taller and they would win, but the girls always won. Of course there were reasons for that, which didn't include the fact that it was the girls tree. Nope. I never liked boys much. Every vampire that came after me was a boy or a man. Usually a man, so I hated men even more. Well, I didn't really like girls either. They were weak and too easily persuaded by men, but I was a girl. I couldn't change that. I couldn't simply be a slayer, because a slayer was human too. So, I chopped the boy's tree down, only leaving the stump.  
  
She didn't even look up as she walked by the playground. The monkey bars, the twisted slide, the once silver, now rusty seesaw, the toddler tunnel and the sand pit meant nothing to her. Suddenly a tiny speck of movement by the swings caught her eye. Her feet stopped moving and she froze.  
  
"Leaving? Giving up? Are you really that weak? Please tell me Mrs. Izis did not do such a bad job in picking a slayer."  
  
My heart nearly stopped and a felt like fainting. That voice, the way that name seemed to remind me of something, the words the voice said sent my mind spinning down a vortex of confusion. How could someone know I was the slayer? Was it a vampire?  
  
"Your pathetic." The voice snarled, as they pushed themselves off of the swing.  
  
The footsteps echoed through my head as I remained there, still frozen like a giant block of ice. The vivid memory still rests in my mind, sometimes appearing in my dreams. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. My brain wouldn't work at all. I couldn't even get myself to think. So I waited. I didn't do anything at all.  
  
"I don't bite if that's what your thinking." The voice was standing directly behind Pan.  
  
Spinning around, a little girl stood before her.  
  
"Ordaia." Pan gasped.  
  
It was the first time I had spoken in a very long time, and it certainly wouldn't be my last.  
  
"She speaks. Yes, it's me. Haven't you realized? Jeez! Haven't you even developed your powers at all?"  
  
"Powers?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know! Izis should seriously be killed. One time for her to pass on her stake and she messes up. I told the order not to make new stakes, but would they listen? No! This is what I said would happen."  
  
"Order? New stakes?"  
  
"What did you think you were the only slayer in the whole world? You must have a pretty large ego! How could you possibly take down the entire Vampire race by yourself? Don't you know how many vampires there are? Thousands, possibly millions. We're not even sure. They breed quickly."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes me! Of course I'm a slayer. The first one too."  
  
"But wouldn't that make you?"  
  
"Very old. Yes. 3,522 to be exact! I guess you could say I'm the mother of all slayers."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry. You're not immortal. You'll only live one normal human lifetime. You're a human slayer. Me, I'm well. different."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm a different case. Most people just call me the first slayer, or mother, but technically I'm a vampire slayer."  
  
Pan's eyes bulged a little, as took a few steps out, drawing her stake.  
  
"Don't worry! I do not bite."  
  
She dropped the stake.  
  
There was something about her. Something that made me believe her. Besides, whatever the order was, the sounded a little frightening. So, being the child that I was, I let fear take hold of my mind.  
  
"Well enough about me. How about you tell me a little about yourself, huh? Come on. Don't be afraid. One of our meeting rooms is this way."  
  
I followed her; sure that she would be taking care of me. Right then I was so convinced that she was going to take care of me and I would be surrounded by other slayers, just like me, that I let the thoughts cloud my better judgment. I didn't know then, but following Ordaia was probably the worst decision I have ever made.  
  
^,^  
  
Author's Note - Spooky, huh? Well did you sense anything weird about Ordaia? Did you? I'm waiting! Anyway. review and tell me what you thought and also tell me anything else about this chapter you liked/disliked. JUST REVIEW, PLEASE! Then I can see if Vegeta found a way to get his head back. 


	4. An Innocent No More?

Author's note - Well I fell like sharing this info: I HATE BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER SERIES!!! Actually I love it, but that's the reason I hate it. you see it all started when I started watching Buffy and not I am ADDICTED to the show! I love Angel and Spike and must see one them get Buffy and keep her (So what if this never happens. I can dream can't I?) Anyway. I had to tell you that because it is the reason I am having trouble writing lately!  
Well I'm bored so I'm writing and yes I would appreciate reviews immensely!  
  
Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. Something that led her to the crazy, hectic life she leads now. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 3: An Innocent No More?  
  
(.)  
  
I can always recall the place. It appears in my dream every night. Well, actually, I don't dream. I have nightmares, which I think is a curse of the slayers. Ordaia told me it was a curse because I was a woman slayer. She said she had the same problem. I still believe that could be true. I haven't met any male slayers so I wouldn't like to immediately say it's false. But do I believe it because she said so? No.  
  
Pan followed Ordaia's every move. When Ordaia walked to one side of the path, so did she. If Ordaia would glance to the left then so would she. The fact that Pan looked up to Ordaia was obvious. She was delivering the child slayer to a place Pan could call home. Who wouldn't be grateful for something like that especially after all the things Pan had gone through?  
  
"I do not here you asking when we will get there!" Ordaia snapped and then turned around, here eyes barring down on Pan.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered, shrinking ten sizes.  
  
"No. This is good. You aren't like most of the other slayer children brats. I'm most impressed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I felt like something special. Something wonderful and even more powerful than before. The way she treated me like an equal energized me. I could have killed all the vampires that night. I would have been willing to slay every last one for her. But that is not what she wanted. Later, I found that out.  
  
Reaching an open doorway Ordaia stopped. Reaching her hand up she wrapped her fingers around a long piece of rope and pulled. Instantly a loud sound like a gigantic bell pounded Pan's ears. She attempted to block out the noise by covering her ears, but she still found herself wincing.  
  
"Walk through my child."  
  
Blushing, she pulled her hands away from her tiny ears.  
  
"You first, Ordaia."  
  
"Get in!"  
  
Her voice frightened me, but I bit back that fright and tried my best to send it away. Nevertheless, I didn't listen to her. I didn't want to loose her respect because my dumb child-like mind was telling me that this was a test. I actually believed she was going to take me under her wing. I wanted that bitches' trust and admiration.  
  
"You are so much more powerful. I am unworthy. You first." Pan whispered, bowing her head to the first slayer.  
  
"Only an innocent can walk through, fool! Get in before the door closes for the night!" She yelled, pushing the girl in.  
  
"Innocent?"  
  
Now I wished I never asked the question. For weeks after I wish that I never believed her. I wish I never followed her into her layer, but I did. I was to too stupid. I didn't think. Sometimes I think having no brain at all would be better than a child's brain. Ignorance! That's all a child's mind is full of! Stupidity and nonsense! Easy to manipulate! That's why children are raped every day! That's why children follow strangers! They are stupid! Stupid!  
  
"Yes, my dear. Innocent. At least that's what you are now." Ordaia whispered and then exposed her fangs.  
  
I knew she wouldn't kill me. Slayers are too powerful to waste. So instead, she changed me. She cursed me forever with something worst than death. Ordaia transformed me into the one thing that could make me hate myself. A vampire.  
  
(~.~)  
  
Vegeta - I have a head again!  
  
Me - I see.  
  
Vegeta - That was obvious.  
  
Me - What?  
  
Vegeta - Your story.  
  
Me - Let's make a deal.  
  
Vegeta - What kind of deal?  
  
Me - I'll let you be in the fan fiction if you leave me alone.  
  
Vegeta - Who said I want to be in your fiction?  
  
Me - There's always the option of me erasing your, well *nods at pelvis area* manhood. at least I think that's what they call it. For you I'd call it boyhood.  
  
Vegeta - That's it, bitch! You pay! *Prepares to fire blast!*  
  
*I pull out giant eraser*  
  
Vegeta - Agreed! *Disappears*  
  
Author's note - Anyway. Hope you liked the story and watch to see Vegeta appearing soon and you know what that means. Bura and Trunks too! And BULMA! I think. So yeah Brief family fans. So to see this soon please post reviews. They are always appreciated and treasured! Thanxs! 


	5. Savior or Killer?

Author's note - Almost finish with the Buffy the Vamp. Series and then it's buy buy wasted hours of needing to know what happens and hello more time to write! Good? Agreed then! More writing less watching is my solid vow. well for now.  
  
Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. Something that led her to the crazy, hectic life she leads now. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 4: A Mysterious Voice with An Unfriendly Threat  
  
(-.-)  
  
To remember the last five years is only pure torture. So I guess it's obvious that I go through the purest form of torture every night, well if you can call it pure. The things I did. The children I drank from. Only children. I was so stupid. I actually believed that killing children was the better thing to do. After all, children where the idiotic ones that had this sort of thing happen to them all the time. I was a moron. Even more of a moron than I was when I followed Ordaia! I learned this a month ago. A month ago when someone changed my life in such a drastic way that I find myself baffled at my mind before and after my becoming a vampire.  
Her black lips, short raven black hair, mascara smudged eyes, dark black cloths which practically covered her body from head to toe, and pale white skin, should have been evident signs that she was a vamp. Yet, this wasn't the age of smiles, girls in dresses and boys of courting ladies.  
During those five horrible years, which I can't seem to find an excuse or at least way to stop thinking of, I was practically shut out from the world. I did not stalk my victims or enjoy tormenting them like I had seen so many vampires do. Not at all. Instead I just went out, found an innocent child, ate them and then went back to my apartment and stared at the wall. It was during one of these "hunts" that I met him.  
She spotted a small teen with bright blue hair hanging down to her shoulders, swinging on one of the black swings at the old rusty swing set. Pan shut a quick glance to the left and the right of the playground. There wasn't anyone else there. No children at all, so she decided to settle for the teen clad in dark red.  
Walking toward her, Pan exposed her fangs and her black fingernails grew a sharp point.  
"Touch her and you die." A voice from behind her whispered.  
  
(.)  
  
Author's not - End chapter. sorry I'm really tired and wanted to leave you a little cliff hanger. Who is it? Can you guess? How about the teen on the swing? Well. leave me a little review and tell me what you think. PLEASE! 


	6. Vampire Slayer Vampire Rules

Author's note - Well I found out that there are actually SEVEN and not FIVE seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I still have TWO seasons to GO! So yes, this is going to take some time meaning that I won't have as much time on this. I'm working on my book and I think I might have actually finished it. Dunno. I'm still deciding if I should add more. Lots of revision to do, as you know, because my spelling and grammar SUCKS! So I have time. Not as much time to work on this. But better some time then never, Right? Don't you think?  
  
Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. Something that led her to the crazy, hectic life she leads now. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 5: Vampire Slayer Vampire Rules  
  
(.)  
  
It makes me feel bad. How much I hated him. Hated him so much at that exact moment. I didn't listen to anyone anymore! Listening had gotten me into lots of trouble. Unspeakable trouble causing a lifetime of torment! So hell, I was pissed! Who was he to tell me what to do?  
  
Flipping around the girl revealed her fangs. "What are you going do? Shoot me?"  
  
"Not quite." He snickered, pulling out a wooden stake.  
  
"Oooo. He knows his stuff. Great big girlie man! Going to take me down with a stake." She chucked, walking a step closer.  
  
I had become an immortal. Well, a vampire. There are ways of killing them. Stake, sunlight, beheading. And of course, there are ways of hurting them. Crosses, holy water. Fortunately for me I was a Vampire Slayer vampire, so there was a bit of a conflict there. Apparently Vampire Slayers who become vampires cannot be killed, well I think there might be one way, but I don't exactly like to reveal it. Of course, this knowledge, this invulnerability, wasn't very fortunate at all. That's how I saw it because now I not only hated vampires, but humans as well. At least all of me hate vampires and half of me, my vampire side, hated humans.  
  
Step, by step the girl moved closer to the proud, angry looking boy. Pulling her jacket back she revealed a low cut shirt. Finally she made it to him.  
  
"Come on, take you best shot." She whispered, lowering her arms.  
  
Smiling, but confused the boy plunged the stake into her heart. "Well I know you didn't touch her, but since you are vampire you knew I would kill you, didn't you? It's just my way."  
  
Matching his smile, Pan still stood without being turned to dust. "Well I know you just staked me, but since you're not an idiot you knew I wouldn't die, did you? It's our way."  
  
"Our way? What are you talking about?" He questioned, taking a few steps back.  
  
"Knowledge of vampires, stakes and such. Come on, you must know."  
  
"Know what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're a vampire slayer, right?"  
  
"Yes, I thought that was pretty obvious." He stated, bluntly.  
  
"Well surly you read the damn handbook, didn't you?"  
  
"Um.I." He mumbled.  
  
"I take back what I said before. You are an idiot. Here's a tiny bit of advice. Page 321, Section 6, Paragraph 2 of the Vampire Slayer Handbook. Check it out."  
  
Becoming ghostlike, she rose into the sky.  
  
"By the way? What's your name?" She yelled.  
  
"Trunks." He whispered, not even attempting to disguise the perplexed dumb look on his face.  
  
"Well, Trunks. Be seeing you." She whispered as she disappeared up into the deep black sky.  
  
I was hungry, but I didn't care. Meeting Trunks had sent something off inside of me. I don't know what it was exactly, but I have some idea. Not love or like, it that's what you're thinking. No, far from it. In fact, I hated him even more as or conversation progressed. By the end I wanted to kill him, but instead I stopped. I'm not sure what made me stop, but the thoughts and ideas that went through my head that night were so evil that thinking about them now makes me want to throw up. I was going to kill his family. Bit, by bit I was going to take them all out and watch them. And then, then I was going to make him one like me.  
  
(^.^)  
  
Author's note - Well it needed some comic relief so instead of making this chapter dramatic, I decided to give Pan a little attitude, but of course, by then end you can see she gets back to her normal self. Actually, now she's a bit evil, but who am I kidding? That was obviously going to happen. So, tune in next time and check to see where Vegeta comes in. Trust me, you'll never guess!  
  
P.S. REVIEW PLEASE! The more the sooner I update. Just kidding, you don't have to, but PLEASE PLEASE DO! I mean I'm not going to THREATEN you or ANYTHING, but WELL let's just SAY you really should REVIEW SOON! 


	7. Watcher Who?

Author's note - Sooner than you thought? About one week, less even and I'm already updating. Don't get your hopes up, however. I'm just procrastinating because I don't want to work on revising my book right now. Yes, that's right I finished the first book in my Series or Trilogy (However long I decide)! So now it's on to the revision and then finding a publisher! What fun, but anyway I guess you reap the benefits. Well, for now anyway.  
  
P.S. Oh by the way, unless you are really smart or really stupid you'll never guess the Watcher.  
  
Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. Something that led her to the crazy, hectic life she leads now. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 4: Watcher who?  
  
(?.?)  
  
He couldn't see me or hear me. I was as silent as the hair on a mouse's back, as quick as a whirlwind. He couldn't even sense me, which was kind of strange, being that he is a Vampire Slayer after all and should have been able to detect Vampires from at least a mile off! Of course, apparently he was an idiot, or so I thought at the time, so no, he couldn't even tell I was there when I was flying ten or twenty feat away from him.  
  
Quietly closing the door, the violet haired Slayer glanced from the left to the right. Once he was certain that he didn't see anything, he began his ascension up the stairs.  
  
"Boy, get down here!" An angry, violent voice yelled from the other room.  
  
I could hear that extremely loud voice through the solid metal walls of the mansion, so of course I followed it until I reached a window. It looked somewhat like a library, but I didn't really focus on any of the books. Instead, I tried to figure out who was in that chair. Whoever it was, they were facing their back to me, which really pissed me off, so I was about to charge the person and bite them, but then I heard my "favorite person" heading into the room.  
  
Cringing the boy slowly turned around and sluggishly made his way into the library, which was across the hall.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"How many what?" He yelled, standing up and slamming his fist down on the armrest of his chair, causing it to shatter into millions of splinter sized pieces.  
  
"You idiot! That's what you are an idiot! What do you think I was talking about? HOW MANY VAMPIRE SLAYERS DID YOU SLAY? Are you dense, fool?"  
  
Mentally hitting himself in the head, he whispered, "None."  
  
"What? I can't hear you! Speak up!"  
  
"None I said, sir. None."  
  
"Boy! The apocalypse of the Atlantian demon Snickers is in two days. Do you know what that means?" He snapped, bringing up his hand to stop the boy from answering him. "It means, you fool, that Vampires, demons and the like will be crawling all over the place. Boy, you should know this!"  
  
Judging from the obviously researched information pouring from the older, short, angry man's lips I guessed that he was the Watcher. At least, he was an angry one. I liked him though. I don't know what it was about him, but he just seemed different than most people. Kind of like, I- don't-put-up-with-crap-so-don't-mess-with-me. The way I saw it then was that the world needed more people like this Watcher.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You nothing! I told you, you're wasting too much time caught up in school and you job! You should be spending more time practicing your skills, bettering yourself for this apocalypse, fool!"  
  
"Vegeta I will have none of that! My children will not be pulled out of school over any apocalypse and that is final!"  
  
"Woman! Don't push me!" He growled.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Fuming, the man shut his mouth.  
  
I can remember standing there in disbelief. I wanted to get up and punch that blue haired woman right through the wall. I wanted to beat her to a bloody pulp, which is the reason that I was discovered.  
  
Leaning to get a closer look from behind her hideout behind the window, Pan came crashing down through the glass.  
  
"They've come to take back the Titanium. The CIA! They've come to take it back, Vegeta protect me!" The woman screamed.  
  
"It's you." Trunk growled.  
  
"Kakorott! Come back for round two have you?"  
  
Suddenly the chandelier broke away from the ceiling and came crashing down onto mad, instantly knocking her out.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" A tiny girl's voice yelled, as she slowly entered the room.  
  
"Darling can you see we're in the middle of something?"  
  
"What?" She snapped and then glanced at the girl on the floor. Taking a step closer she bent her head to the side and then blushed.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you sparred with girls, Daddy. Why didn't you tell me? You told me I couldn't train and it isn't fair!" The little girl whined and then secretly whispered to herself, "She's kind of cute."  
  
(?.?)  
  
Author's note - Well what do you think? Surprised you with Veggie the Watcher didn't I? Did I, didn't I, I dunno, you tell me! Will you, won't you, I don't know please review. Well I'm talking like an idiot, kind of like Trunks (Or maybe I just want you to think he is dumb) so I better go. Please review, have fun and hope you enjoyed this slice of the Red and Black Candles fan fiction pizza!  
  
P.S. - Tune in next time to find out some about Bra that you might have not guessed. another one of those either you're really smart or really dumb or you won't get it! What do you think her 2 secrets are? Review and tell me about it! 


	8. Marriage Trouble

Author's note - I seriously feel like screaming. Okay so you all know that I am a serious Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan, right? Well if you don't and you keep reading my story then you will eventually. Anyway, back to why I feel like screaming. Okay TARA FINALLY GETS BACK WITH WILLOW AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENS? Well okay, you might not be a Buffy fan major and may have no clue who these people are, but please just try to share in my misery. CAN'T? Well tough! Listen anyway. okay so Tara is so happy with Willow and stuff when all the sudden Nerd Squad #1, Warren, comes in like a fucking big shot and FIRES AT THE HOUSE!! Guess who it kills! Not stupid Dawn, no, because that would be a mercy killing! Not dumbass whinny Buffy or "I'm a dumb girly man" Xander! Jesus, I would have even settled if they shot at Williow and wounded her, death is a little extreme, but still. THAT ASSHOLE KILLED TARA. Anyway I have to write now so on with the story!  
  
Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. Something that led her to the crazy, hectic life she leads now. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 7: Marriage Trouble  
  
!!!!!!! We interrupt this story for a few words from your writer, Ahthesinger. Back to you, Allie.  
  
Thankyou, Bulma's Mom. In recent chapters we have discovered a serious problem. The president of the AFFSOCPWDP, otherwise known as the Ahthesinger Fan fiction Society Of Crazy People Who Demand Perfection, Chichi Son, has come across a mistake in chapters four and four. The problem is as follows: The second chapter four should be chapter five. She just wanted you to know this just in case you couldn't realize this for yourself. Thankyou for listening and now back to your ordinary story. !!!!!!  
  
(?.?)  
  
"I DON'T NOT SPAR WITH GIRLS!" Vegeta snapped. "I AM A PRINCE! I WOULD NEVER LOWER MYSELF TO SUCH A-"  
  
"Vegeta darling." Bulma interrupted, impatiently.  
  
"WHAT IS IT? DAMMIT WOMAN! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING HERE?"  
  
"Yes I can see, but you seem to have made a mistake in your chose of words."  
  
"WHAT? I DID NO SUCH THINGS!"  
  
"I beg to differ. Come here darling. I don't think we should discuss this in front of the children."  
  
"WOMEN ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME YOU CAN SAY IN FRONT OF THE FAMILY!" He yelled without considering the consequences  
  
"VEGETA WHEN I HEARD THAT WOMAN IN YOUR ROOM AND CAME IN YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SPARING WITH HER SO YOU WERE EITHER LIEING RIGHT NOW OR YOU WERE LIEING THEN, DAMMIT! SO WHICH IS IT?" She screamed, her whole face shaking violently with each word.  
  
Tears streaming down her face like rivers Bra took one look at her Father and spat. Then, without saying a word she threw her face in her hands, turned and fled from the room.  
  
"Bra." Vegeta called silently.  
  
"Now look what you've done, Vegeta!"  
  
"ME? ME, WOMAN?" He demanded.  
  
"Vegeta it's been twelve months and I don't even know how many woman I've heard you "spar" with. I kept waiting for you to stop, darling. Look what you've done, Vegeta! I'm leaving you. My things are packed. I mean they've been packed, it's just. I'll be gone for, Dende, I don't know how long. Just, I don't know take care of the children, okay. I'm not sure. I'll send money and you can stay here or. I'll. I'm going. My flight well. Goodbye." She stated without a single tear slipping down her face.  
  
Turning around Bulma walked over to her son. "This girl, she's a friend of yours are something? Well I can still. I can see the look on your face. Just she's not dead is she? Good. She's a. yes she is. Well that's fine son, I understand." A tear slipped down her face as she through her arms around her son. "I love you very much! Don't ever forget that! I'll be back to see you in a while, okay. Take care of your Father. Dende, do you know how much I love you and your sister? I will be back. I love you! I love you, Trunks! Don't ever forget it. and Trunks."  
  
"Ya Mom?"  
  
"Don't be hard on your Dad, okay. I know he loved me, just it's his way." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I. I."  
  
"I know son. I love you too. VERY MUCH!" She cried.  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
"Yes, I have to catch my plane. I will see you. well I love you, son."  
  
Letting him go she turned around and walked over to the exit. Turning back for one last look she caught Vegeta's midnight black eyes. "I love you," they whispered. Spinning her body back around she was gone almost without a trace except for the painful looks etched into Trunks face.  
  
"I'm going to the Gravity room." Vegeta growled and quickly stomped off.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Trunks whispered, breathlessly.  
  
(.)  
  
Author's note - How sad, huh? Well. I feel much better, getting the pain out and that such! Anyway. onto bigger news!  
  
***THE CONTEST***  
  
Directions: Write a review and on the review pick a number in-between 1 and 50. If you get the number closest you win the 1st prize! Rules: You may only enter once for each chapter and in must be a signed review. Prize: 1st prize - You get to be put somewhere in the story!  
2nd prize - You get to choose the type of pet Trunks has!  
3rd prize - I nice shout out!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Trustless

Author's note - I finally got a wireless Internet chip for my Dell laptop so guess what? Now I can write more! YEAH! Well. anyway. I don't have much more to say except that ChiChi, president of AFFSOCPWDP, asked me to inform you that the second chapter four (Watcher Who?) is actually suppose to be chapter 6. Sorry for this inconvenience. She was too distressed to tell you herself.  
  
Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. Something that led her to the crazy, hectic life she leads now. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 8: Trustless  
  
(?.?)  
  
I remember being so angry that I felt like screaming and tearing everyone to shreds. It was disgusting. I was pissed because even though the family was breaking apart because of my presence it wasn't going the way I planned. Sometimes I just wish I could take back all the wrong feelings and the ways I expressed them. I can't though. Not at all. I can only make up for them. It's hard though. Really hard.  
  
"I would have put you in the healing chambers except it wouldn't really do anything with you? You can't heal the undead." He laughed.  
  
"Bastard!" She yelled from under the metal coffin and 10,000 pounds of weight above her.  
  
"I'm the bastard? Why don't you come out and tell me that to my face?" He snapped.  
  
I thought he was so stupid, so dumb. Now I see that judging people is extremely wrong. You can never be quite sure who someone really is. You can try as much as you want, but still you can never be one hundred percent sure. Never! I still hate all the vampires I know, but I understand them now. I don't judge them. I don't even think about it. I just kill them, unless- well. I'll talk about it later. I'm not ready to mention it now.  
  
"I can't." She whispered.  
  
"What do you mean you can't? I thought you were strong and confident." He yelled at her.  
  
"I'd like to see you climb out from under one thousand pounds." She growled.  
  
Suddenly she heard a crash and immediately the sound of feet pounding away to the other side of the room. Reaching her arms up she no longer felt the extremely heavy weight. Smiling wickedly, she slammed her left fist up accidentally busting her arm through it. Immediately a burning hot sensation started to sting her fist, her wrist and her upper arm down to her elbow.  
  
"Shit!" She screamed and pulled the arm in cradling it to her chest.  
  
"The light, yes the light. I suppose that is one of your weaknesses isn't it? Well that's interesting." The boy shouted, taking a few steps closer.  
  
Bending her body to avoid the light pouring in Pan felt the impossible tears slip down her cheeks as she heard the sound of heavy metal disks crashing above her.  
  
"How long and I to stay here?" She whispered.  
  
"Well that depends. Do you trust me?" She questioned.  
  
Without even thinking it over she snapped, "No!"  
  
"Well then you'll stay here until you trust me."  
  
"Why?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Because you can't ever expect me to trust you until you trust me."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you're a vampire, I'm a slayer and there is a lot of tension there. Besides you're the one stuck in the coffin."  
  
Right then and there I vowed that simply killing his family wouldn't be enough at all. I decided that as long as I was stuck inside the coffin I would devise and even eviler plan to destroy his sanity. Then I would make him insane, rip apart his body and then finally change him into a vampire during his very last breath. I would make him pay for everything he had done to me. I would tie him up and burn him with crosses. I would tie him up and let him cook in the sun until it left large scars. I would feed him rat's blood. I did not know right then and there that there were much worst things that becoming a vampire or dieing. Terrible, horrible painful things that are worst than death as well as undeath itself!  
  
(.)  
  
CONTEST!!  
  
Announcer from the Cell Games - Welcome ladies and gentlemen, ghouls and creepy things, aliens and animals to the first ever Ahthesinger Fanfiction Club Contest for Signed Reviewers. First place will be announced by chibi Trunks Briefs.  
  
Trunks - Hello out there! You all rule! You're a great crowd! Thank you for this award. I'd especially like to thank-  
  
Announcer from the Cell Games - Um Trunks.  
  
Trunks - What?  
  
Announcer from the Cell Games - About the award.  
  
Trunks - Yes, I'm doing that right now. *flashes fake smile at confused crowd*  
  
Announcer from the Cell Games - You're not the winner. You're supposed to announce the winner for first place.  
  
Trunks - *blushes a beat red color* I knew that. I was just testing the audience. A simple joke! *turns back to audience* And now the for the winner. *Opens piece of official looking paper* And the winner is AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr! Congratulations. Hope your happy. Goodnight everyone *Waves to crowd and then whispers to self* I still think I should have won. It isn't my fault I was off at fighting Bu's clone and didn't have enough time to send a signed review! I guess the number right on the dot! *stalks off stage*  
  
Announcer from the Cell Games - *frowns* I think I better announce the rest. *turns back to audience and smiles a huge grin* Anyway the winner for second place is ChRiSTiz. Congratulations ChRiSTiz! Finally, the third winner is crazed fanatic anime fan. Thank you for playing everyone who tried! Well, goodnight to all and in case you were wondering the prizes will be collected in chapter 9! 


	10. Strange Conversations

SHOUT OUT!!! SHOUT OUT!!! SHOUT OUT!!!  
  
The entire Z team and their families - WE WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO crazed fanatic anime fan!!!!!  
  
Goten - Ya, way to go!  
  
Gohan - Impressive!  
  
Trunks - Still think I should have won. *Realizes everyone is looking at him* I mean congrates.  
  
ChiChi - Gamboling is wrong and this is like gamboling. Contests are gambling. You should be in school.  
  
Goku- CHICHI!! *Turns beat red* She didn't mean it! Honest! You did a really good job. You deserve this award. *Makes a peace sign with fingers*  
  
Videl - Awesome!  
  
Vegeta - Ya. whatever. I'm going back to train.  
  
Bulma - VEGETA! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL THIS PERSON HOW MUCH THEY DESERVE THIS AWARD.  
  
Vegeta - You deserve this award as much as Bulma deserves me. *Smiles evilly and walks away laughing*  
  
Bulma - Thank you, Vegeta *Smiles and then frowns* Hey Veggie, you meant that didn't you? *Runs off to gravity room*  
  
Bura - Nice.  
  
Pan - Well. anyway.. What were all trying to basically say is that you did a really good job and that you deserve this award! On the behalf of the entire Dragon Ball Z cast I want to thank you for participating and on behalf of the entire Ahthesinger Fan fiction Fan Club I would like to thank you for being a great reviewer.  
  
Now. on to the story.  
  
Author's note - Congrates to the winners. Oh and, prepare for almost completely talking this chapter. Hope you like lots of talking.  
  
Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. Something that led her to the crazy, hectic life she leads now. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Note to AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr, since your name is so long I need you to give me a shorter name to use or at least a gender. Make one up, I don't care. I'll never know. Otherwise I will have to be creative, but I'm not sure you'll like it. Sorry for the inconvenience, but you'll have to appear in the next chapter.  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 9: Strange Conversations and Even Weirder Results  
  
(.)  
  
After a few weeks I found myself feeling a bit dizzy and very much like puking, but still I was amazed at how all right I was. It was strange. During those weeks I was left completely alone except for the five minutes or so when Trunks came in to drop a bag of pig's blood in through the hole that I had punched. Of course, he did it during the daylight and didn't tell me, which really pissed me off even more, if possible, but after a while he got to knocking. It was strange, the feeling I got when he came in. Not love, not even like because I surely hated him. This feeling was something else that at the time I couldn't even imagine being able to grasp, but now I understand it. Still, it's something that cannot be told. No, it's something you must feel, become part of it. It's the kind of thing that leads to emotions vampires cannot have, but then again I wasn't just any vampire.  
  
The two knocks boomed in her ears as they bounced back and forth from the walls of the coffin.  
  
"Good morning." He chuckled.  
  
"I hate the morning."  
  
"That's true of course, to you're nature, being the vamp you are, but you're an exception. You hate the night too. How is it, hating everything?"  
  
"Easy. Always refreshing. I see a new thing and immediately it's just well 'I hate that too' and then I get to destroy it. It's fun and it never really gets old. Of course, I never said I hated everything."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't hate everything at all."  
  
"Really?" He questioned, but was answered with silence.  
  
Getting up he chuckled. "Well I didn't expect you to tell me. Have a wonderfully wicked day in your coffin."  
  
"How much longer am I to stay here?"  
  
"Well your tests show that you should be out of here in two days."  
  
"Out of here?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes. You didn't expect me to just kill you straight off did you? If I wanted to do that I would have taken you down the moment you were caught under my Mother's chandelier unconscious. What's the fun in that? It's the chase, the fight and then the kill that I find most exciting. Surly you must know?"  
  
"I was never much for a fight and what's with all the proper talk? Since when did you get smart?" She snapped.  
  
"You didn't really expect me to be a complete idiot did you?"  
  
"No. I actually expected you to be a dumb as dirt, but you've really surprised me, Trunks."  
  
"Was that a compliment?" He teased, walking closer to her metal cage to see to hear her answer more clearly.  
  
"Weren't you just leaving?"  
  
"Well I have school now, but we'll be continuing this conversation later.unless of course you wish to accompany me?" He said, but for some strange reason it sounded more like a question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a thing my mother's working on. One second let me get you out." He whispered and then slowly began to lift the heavy metal plates.  
  
(?.?)  
  
Author's note - I love this chapter, but maybe it made you bored. what do you think? Oh and by the way Trunk's animal hasn't appeared yet, but it will soon. Thanxs ChRiStIZ for your animal selections! THEY WILL BE USED!! Well anyway. reviewers. please leave me a review! 


	11. Smudged Black Charcoal

Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. Something that led her to the crazy, hectic life she leads now. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Note to AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr… Well since you did not tell me what you would like your character's name to be… or what you would like them to be like I am forced to give your character my own made-up identity… hope you like it…. :-/  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 10: Smudged Black Charcoal  
  
(?.?)  
  
"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing? Where are we going?" She snapped, but was focused more on trying to pull the spiky collar off of her neck.  
  
  
  
"I think you know the answer to the former and as for the later, we're going to my Mother's lab."  
  
  
  
"Your Mother's lab is in a pantry?"  
  
"Not exactly." He said slyly.  
  
  
  
Pulling out two soup cans, one on the top shelf and one on the bottom shelf, Trunks put them each in each other's spots. Immediately a long pull shout out of the wall. Unscrewing the pull's cap he stuck his eye into it, waited for a voice to say "Confirmed Trunks Briefs. Son of Bulma Briefs. Enter." Obeying, he reached for one of the soup cans, revealing it to be a door knob. Smiling like he was "all that" Trunks shot a look at Pan.  
  
Biting her lip Pan tried not to laugh.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You have something…" She started, and then took a few steps toward him, reaching out for his face.  
  
Licking the tip ball of her thumb, she began to wipe off the smudged black charcoal around his eye.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned, trying to look up at her.  
  
  
  
"A ring of gross black stuff around your eye. It must of come from that metal tube. I've almost got it."  
  
Attempting to finish the job, she brought her face closer to see the stuff smudged in the tear duct of his eye.  
  
"Pan." He muttered and then looked up her.  
  
"Done…" She whispered, as their eyes met.  
  
Slowly, and shyly they brought their faces closer to each other. Softly, like a small butterfly landing on a small blossom, their lips met.   
  
"Trunks. Is that you?" A girl's voice yelled from the other room.   
  
Pulling back, and nearly jumping ten feet away from Pan, Trunk yelled, his voice slightly hoarse. "Yeah. It's me. I got the vampire."  
  
Normally that comment would have pissed me off, his not giving me a name at all, but right then I was too caught up in this feeling I had. I felt like fire was coursing through my veins. In fact, I felt like two different typed of fire were shooting throughout my body. One was smashing into my brain screaming "No!" but the other one. It was something I have never felt before. Not when I was a normal girl, or a Slayer or a Vampire Slayer Vampire… I was completely unaccustomed to that strange feeling. Maybe that's why it hurt so much or maybe it was because of the fact that Vampires weren't suppose to feel this way. Whatever it was (Well actually I understand it now) my face felt like a flaming torch and my legs were wobbly.  
  
(?.?)  
  
Well… I think you know who you are, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr… You'll also be appearing in the next chapter… Any ideas for your character?? Any preferences??  
  
  
  
Trunks animal appearing in a few chapters… 


	12. Inventions, Inventors and One Confused V...

Summary - Sitting in class she is forced to listen to dribble on laws and things that have been proven true and how all of the mythological creatures are myths. Eleven years ago something big happened to Pan. Something big that now, age sixteen she is only beginning to face. Something that led her to the crazy, hectic life she leads now. If only all the "normal" people knew. If only they could understand the life of a slayer.  
  
Note to AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr. I'm sorry, but since you have not informed me on what name you would like me to use for you I cannot put you in the story. Please. If you would like to be used in later chapters please send a review to me. Thank you!  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 11: Inventions, Inventors and One Confused Vampire  
  
(?.?)  
  
Who kissed first? That was the question that stung my brain with a white hot inferno as I followed Trunks into his Mother's lab like a pet monkey. I wanted to believe it was Trunk. I wanted to think that it was all him and that I had nothing to do with it. I was just the "stupid" vampire. Just the vampire. That's what he told me, well actually that's what he called me, but it still felt like he was saying it right to my face. It hurt. More than the sun burning my chalk white skin and the burn off the leather digging tightly into my skin. And it wasn't just because of what he said. It hurt because I knew the answer to the question. I knew it deep down in the center of my heart where my Vampire ness sealed my humanly emotions. I kissed him. I wanted to and in the second, that brief, blissful second, I made a tiny hole in that Vampire seal. Tiny and barely noticeable, but not enough to shatter it all. Not yet.  
  
"Pan. Pan." Distant voices called out to the young Vampire.  
  
Suddenly she realized that she had spaced out and scowling she punched Trunks. Immediately a pain like millions of fire ants digging deep holes into her brain and filling them with molten lava, slipped into her head and ran through her body. Falling over, she barely was able to reach her hands out to catch herself before her painful head smashed into the fuzzy floor. Fuzzy floor?  
  
"What the hell is this stuff?" She questioned, as the pain began to seep away from her body.  
  
"Experiment. Classified. Not for the likes of you." A woman with a dark brown hair, tied back in a tight ponytail snapped, shooting a disgusted glace at Pan.  
  
Pan was about to make a comeback, full of extremely colorful words, when Trunks made a move to interrupt her. "It's a Self-Cleaning Motivation blanket."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Self-Cleaning Motivation blanket. What it does is play off the neurons in your brain, sending you it's own messages by music. Basically it motivates you to do productive things and in the case of an emergency, motivates you to act. That's why you caught yourself. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to save yourself-"  
  
"From falling into this soft blanket?" She interrupted, snickering.  
  
"Well. It's suppose to be for little babies learning how to walk. It motivates them to keep going. And also for troubled children and teens, especially the suicidal ones. It simply pushes you to do whatever is right by picking up on whatever you are trying to do and sending harmonious musical vibrations into your body. Then, the neurons-"  
  
For a second Pan stood their dumfounded.  
  
"She's obviously to stupid to understand." The woman with the dark brown ponytail interrupted Trunks, and chuckled. Finishing she shot an ugly smile at Pan, accenting her hideous, hairy eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Actually," Pan began, "I was wondering if you ever considered that mistakes were essential for child development."  
  
Before the nasty woman could contradict her, a blue haired beauty, even for her fifty or sixty something self, entered into the light. "That was my argument. Of course, just like TV and radio, parents will go for anything that can get their children out of their hair. Things like that sell. That's the difficulty of being an inventor. You can keep creating and building and trying to find the perfect happiness machine, but the more you try to find it the more advanced things get and simple things like happiness machines aren't wanted."  
  
"Never stopped you from trying. Waste of time if you ask me." The mean, brown haired lady muttered under her breath with an I'm-better-than- you flare.  
  
"One might find insulting their boss, even if they believe their age gives them bad hearing, a waste of time, Lizza." Bulma said gently, but with a great deal of control.  
  
Lizza's face practically turned blue as she lost her ability to breathe.  
  
"I'd suggest the right thing to do would be to get back to work immediately." She advised, but it sounded more like a command.  
  
"Yes, Miss!" Lizza quickly said, and took off down a long hallway until they could no longer see her anymore.  
  
"Nice girl. Needs to learn her place." Bulma muttered and then turned to Pan. "So." She began, looking Pan up and down.  
  
It felt like she had X-ray vision. If I could have blushed in an embarrassed way I would have. I could tell. There wasn't any way of keeping anything from her. She was, and still is an extremely intelligent woman. Of course, I was a messed up Vampire out for revenge. There wasn't any way I was going to simply surrender.  
  
"Trunks! What is she doing with this on?" Bulma snapped, and turned her blazing eyes to him.  
  
"Well. I. You see. Orjay. gave me-" He began, but was interrupted by a loud, mechanical voice.  
  
Trunks and Bura, time for school! Trunks and Bura, time for school.  
  
Smiling, Trunks whined, "Mom. You don't want me to be late, do you?"  
  
Sighing, she muttered, "What am I going to do with you?" as she grabbed a small metallic square from a nearby table. Opening it up, she produced a large yellow pill.  
  
  
  
"How do you expect me to eat that?" Pan questioned, horrified.  
  
"I don't." Bulma said, a devious smile across her face.  
  
Looking at Trunks, Pan noticed that he was blushing. Suddenly she caught on.  
  
"There is no-"  
  
"Don't worry! It's not what you think!" Bulma laughed. Crushing the pill in half she revealed two clear contacts. "Simply slip these in your eyes and you'll be walking around in the sun in no time at all.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling to get them in, Pan finally excepted help. Within ten seconds, Bulma had one contact in each eye.  
  
"How are these suppose to help me? How the hell do contacts protect my skin from light?"  
  
"I suppose you'll just have to trust me because for lack of time I cannot explain the way they work to you." Once again, Bulma's words were accompanied by a smile, but this time it was larger.  
  
"I don't trust-" Pan began to say, but then was caught off guard by a strange little detail she had failed to notice before. She could swear that two of Bulma's teeth were pointed, but before she could get a chance to ask the annoying school warning went off again.   
  
"TRUNKS!" A high-pitched girl's voice screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND I HAVE A TEST FIRST PERIOD!!!"  
  
Heading back for the door out, Trunks motioned for Pan to follow. Still, she did not come. Grabbing her hand he yanked her to the doorway. Before she was pulled outside of it, however, Bulma winked, and then turned back to her work.  
  
(?.?)  
  
To tired to say anything, but please review and hope you enjoyed. I can't wait to get to Trunks school. Goten, and others appearing. 


	13. First Beauty

Summary - I wasn't suppose to be like this. I didn't ask for it. I didn't even want it, but it is my duty, my right, my curse. Eleven years ago from where my real story begins something big happened to me. Something big that at age sixteen I've only begun to face. If only all the normal people could see. If only they could understand the life of a Vampire Slayer.  
  
Title: Red and Black Candles  
  
Chapter 12: First Beauty  
  
(.)  
  
_ I've smelled rotting flesh. I've tasted sticky, filthy, dog tongue drugs mingled in blood. I've even drowned in the odor of extremely obese men, but never! Not one single time in my life had I ever smelled anything as disgusting, as absolutely revolting as highschoolers! Unwashed hair, baggy black cloths soaking in the sweat caused by the sun and puberty, puberty, PUBERTY! Want to know the one and only plus about being a vampire? I've never had a single pimple in my life… rather my un-life.  
_  
Cradling her legs to her chest, Pan desperately tried to avoid contact with the beams of light. Unfortunately, Trunks wiped around the corner and screeched to a stop, causing her to smash into the door with such a force that it opened up and she came spilling out.  
  
"TRUNKS YOU BASTARD!!" She screamed, as she pushed herself up off of a raven, spiky haired boy with dark, soulful black eyes.  
  
"Pan calm down!"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DRIVING LIKE A CRAZY DRUNK? YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I'M IN THE SUN AND YOU KNOW I'M A-"  
  
Dashing over, Trunks through his hand over her mouth and smiled at the gathering crowd. "Extremely sensitive to the sun. She just has Colostrocotos, a rare sun condition. Nothing to see hear people."  
  
Crunch! Pan's teeth dug deeply into Trunks hand, leaving two holes, which immediately began spewing blood.   
  
"SHIT! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR, BITCH!?" He screamed.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!" A voice boomed behind him.  
  
"Y-y-yes Mr. Piccolo."  
  
"DETENTION!" He yelled, furiously scribbling down the reasons on an official looking piece of paper. Handing the sheet to Trunks, Mr. Piccolo turned and hovered off to the next unsuspecting victim.  
  
"Swearing on school property. Detention. Sparring Gym." He read.  
  
"Sparring gym?" Pan questioned as her hands played with the rays of painless sunlight all around her.  
  
_The light was magnificent. I really couldn't describe it then. Hell, I can barely describe its absolute beauty now. Beauty. The word may not mean much to others, but seeing what I have seen… beauty didn't even exist. It was the first time since my family was murdered, since I was an innocent, naïve child, that I had seen, had felt glorious beauty. It was just the first time. It wouldn't be the last._  
  
"Yeah as in f-"  
  
"I know what it is." She snapped and then, caught the smell of his blood.  
  
_There it was. The smell, the gentle texture of the rich scent of fresh, oozing blood spilling down the hand. The pull back to reality. I was a Vampire. Couldn't keep trying to pretend that I wasn't. It was just a waste of time, but before I could really think about it Trunks grabbed me with his bleeding hand. For one last moment, I felt the caress of the blazing sun on my needy body, as he pulled me back into the darkness. The darkness that was adolescence._  
  
"Trunks, I'm getting a ride after school." Bura yelled, as she disappeared into a crowd of gossiping blondes.  
  
Ignoring his sister, Trunks pulled Pan over to a locker that read 431 and twisted in the combination on the lock. Instantly, a pile of books slammed into his face.  
  
"TRUNKSIE!!" A girl with a high-pitched voice screamed from down the hall, nearly shattering Pan's ultra sensitive ears.  
  
"Carla?" He questioned, a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Of course, sweetie!" She said in a singsong manner and then threw her arms around him, as her lips slipped into his.   
  
"What did you think he was up for grabs?" A vicious, icy voice whispered into Pan's throbbing ears. "Especially for a Vampire dog. How's the collar?"  
  
"BITCH!!" Pan screamed, her fingers curling into such hard fists that they threatened to burst.  
  
"I wouldn't try that… You know you can't, don't you?"   
  
_Lizza had definitely made it to the top of my revenge list. It wasn't because of her nastiness or her tendency to show up at the worst of times. Simply, when it all came down to it, it was because of the things she said. No matter how much I wanted to shake it and ignore it, the truth still clawed its way through. She was right. She was absolutely right._  
  
Ignoring her, Pan smashed her fists into Lizza's face, but right before she made contact the room turned momentarily black. Collapsing to the ground, she suddenly felt a white-hot burning in her eyes as the contacts turned to liquid and drizzled out. But the pain was nothing compared to the streams of sun pouring in from the High School windows onto her paralyzed arms.  
  
"Pan?"   
  
BOOOOOOOOOOP! The bell screamed as the remaining teens disappeared down the hall, leaving only a wickedly smiling Lizza, and one hell of a horrifically confused Carla.   
  
"TRUNKSIE? WHAT IS-" Carla began and tried to grab his arm for comfort.   
  
Pushing her away, Trunks snatched up Pan and dashed down the hall. Almost tripped as she took the corner, Trunk tore open the janitor's closet door and hurled Pan and himself inside.  
  
(O.O)  
  
Ooo… So excited to be writing again. Wish I could fix my laptop so I could write more often… This computer is all messed up and it takes a long time to get fan fiction's posted!!  
  
Carla doll - YOU BROUGHT ME OUT!! YOU… But WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS GOTTIE??? Looks at Trunks doll with disgust WHY am I with HIM?  
  
Me - Do you enjoy being out of the box?  
  
Carla doll - Well yes, but-  
  
Me - Do you want to stay out of the box?  
  
Carla doll - Yes, BUT-  
  
Me - THEN YOU WILL TAKE WHAT YOU GET AND LIKE IT!  
  
Carla doll - Folds arms and sticks tongue out at me  
  
I give her an evil look  
  
Carla doll - Cowers in fear and disappears back onto the brainstorming shelf  
  
All right folks! Until next time… hopefully sooner… PLEASE REVIEW and find out what is happening to Pan, what exactly sparring class is and who the black, spiky haired boy with soulful eyes is… 


	14. There’s Lust and Then There’s Vampire Lu...

Summary - I wasn't suppose to be like this. I didn't ask for it. I didn't even want it, but it is my duty, my right, my curse. Eleven years ago from where my real story begins something big happened to me. Something big that at age sixteen I've only begun to face. If only all the normal people could see. If only they could understand the life of a Vampire Slayer.

Title: Red and Black Candles

Chapter 14: There's Lust and Then There's Vampire Lust 

_It hurt like a bitch, just like the sun always did, but I was over it. What pissed the shit out of me were that damn woman's smile and those words that further stung the throbbing migraine seeping deeper into my eyes. "I suppose you'll just have to trust me," she had said and, being the idiot I'd been ever since I first vowed to destroy that fool boy and his damn family, I did! Yeah, it pissed me off. Those concerned sky eyes, that nervous, frightened heartbeat and the gentle tenderness of his hands softly brushing across my skin. It pissed me off a hell of a lot! _

"The burns will heal in an hour at most... only a few seconds of exposure... a few more hours to regain strength... the contacts on the other hand... damn... should have asked Mom for a spare... I'll have Lizza's job for this..." Trunks angrily mumbled, as his large hands moved slowly over Pan's soft skin checking for any damage.

Still light-headed and nauseous, the migraine having done its job, she wasn't physically able to protest. Watching him behind heavy, tired eyes she felt sleep beginning to creep up on her, the soft rubbing of Trunks further lulling her into slumber. Just when she felt like she would collapse, Trunks accidentally nicked her with his nail.

"Shit!" Pan yelped and tried to wack at him, but her muscles refused to move.

Embarrassed, Trunks quickly let go of her arm causing it to immediately smack down onto the hard concrete of the janitor's closet.

"Shit!" She yelped again and this time simply growled, and flashed her teeth at him.

"Sorry... I... Um... thought you were sleeping... and... you... er... surprised me..." He muttered, slightly blushing.

"Oh. Do you always touch girls when there are sleeping?"

"Hey! I was just checking to make sure you were okay."

"I'm a Vampire... remember?" She snapped.

"I know that I just... Hey I saved you and I haven't heard one simple sor-"

Before he could finish, Pan's eyes slipped closed and she collapsed over onto his lap. Looking down at her, he was about to push her off when he caught the serene stillness of her face. Something in his heart he had never experienced before began to tickle. Smiling, he leaned back against the wall.

"Might as well catch a nap myself." He whispered, having already checked the door and finding it to be locked.

Within only a few minutes of sleep, Trunks suddenly felt Pan turn over. Instantly, this caused his pants to tighten. To make matters worse, Pan turned over again, this time onto her stomach, her head resting sideways on the growing bulge in his pants. Reaching her arms up, she clasped them around his waist and lifted her self further up onto his stomach, pressing hard against his stiffness.

"Shit." He growled, between clenched teeth.

Turning over again onto her back, she let go of his waist and pushed herself higher, until her head was resting on his chest and her lap on his rigid member.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He growled again, his heart beginning to beat rapidly.

Completely uncomfortable, Trunks decided to pull his shirt off and try to rest Pan's head onto this. No sooner had he begun to pull the shirt up, supporting Pan's back with his other hand, when Pan's hand reached back. Trying to pull him back to her, Pan's small, cold hands wrapped around behind his back and pushed. Desperately ignoring the silkiness of her skin, Trunks got the rest of the shirt off, his muscles tense as the bulge in his pants.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Trunks gently pulled her hand off of his back and, put the shirt into it. She tightly clasped it, giving Trunks wild ideas, which furthered the tightness of his member. Now biting his lip, Trunks tried to hoist Pan up off of him. Setting her down next to him, Trunks quickly scooted over to the other side of the room.

"What the hell?" Pan muttered, her eyes opening.

Looking down at Trunks shirt she grimaced and quickly dropped it. Eyes filled with a fiery rage, she turned to Trunks as his quick heartbeat hit her ears. Lulled by the quick, steady rhythm, she felt the familiar hunger sweep over her. This was further multiplied by the intoxicating smell of the thick blood dripping from his lips. Slowly closing her eyes she felt the animal within her begin to grow and take control.

"It's not what you think... You see... you were... coming at me... I didn't violate you... honest..." He quickly stammered, praying she wouldn't notice the large lump in his pants.

_I didn't hear him. At that point I really couldn't hear anything. When that lust for blood, that animal-like hunger began to rise I could no longer control anything. My subconscious was pushed aside. I don't really become the Vampire. It's more like a separate entity within me, like a ghost that can possess my body whenever it's provoked. It's always growing and raging, and when it wants me to, I will loose all control. And that is exactly what was about to happen..._

Wow... it's been quite a while, huh? Well... I can't promise I'm back forever, but people... take what you can get! Anyway... hoped you liked it... A little too much? Just wait... I've only begun! wicked, dirty smile ;-P

Alright... until next time (whenever that is) Please review. Right now I have to go polish my doll set. Carla is getting dusty and if I don't clean her right now I'm sure I'll be hearing about it for hours!! :-/


	15. The War Begins

Summary - I wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't ask for it. I didn't even want it, but it is my duty, my right, my curse. Eleven years ago from where my real story begins something big happened to me. Something big that at age sixteen I've only begun to face. If only all the normal people could see. If only they could understand the life of a Vampire Slayer.

Title: Red and Black Candles

Chapter 15: The War Begins

His fear continued to grow, as the lust storming throughout her body took full control. Eyes cracking with violent rage, she let out a low, inhuman howl. The fangs sprouted, as Trunks shook himself free of the fear. Seeing that she had nearly completed her transformation, he reached for the nearest weapon he could find. Cracking a broom stick in half, he braced for the attack.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She giggled, eyeing his stake.

"According to the Slayer's Decree set down by The Original Slayer, I vow to exterminate you by means of this..." He glanced at the weapon confusingly, "er… broom stake. Your penalties are crimes against the hull of humanity, you vicious, self-centered, lying, Vampire bitch!"

She couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, and had continued to loudly snicker throughout his whole speech. Of course, now this laughter had grown from teasing to angry.

"Me? Me vicious? Was it not you who locked me in a metal box, weighed down by the sun? And self-centered? Little rich boy, with the newest inventions right as his fingers, as well as the bimbo girls… I'm sorry… your girlfriends. All things you've shown me that you are quick to indulge in. Lying, bitch? You still have yet to tell your father that your Mother never actually left, but has only moved into her lab! But you have one thing. I am a Vampire, and for that I'm going to feast on you to the last drop. But I'm not going to do it in a moment. I'm going to let it drag on and on…"

"And on and on and on… Dende! You have the nerve to insult me, Vampire animal? Yes, animal! That's exactly what you are, and I could go into that, but I'm not going to waste my time going into a long speech. Let's play."

_Just as the Vampire had consumed me, Trunks had been swept up by his own transformation. He had become the Slayer. Good, I thought. I hadn't fought a Slayer for a long time, well… except for myself, of course. _

"Yes." She smiled, "Let's play."

Instantly, Trunks dove for her heart, stake raised. Stepping sideways she easily dodged his attack, and sent him crashing headfirst into the all too near closet wall. Slumping down, he had clearly been knocked out.

"So much for a Slayer battle…. Is that really the best they can do now? Pathetic!" She spat at him.

_My disgust was so great that I couldn't even bear to think about drinking his blood. That's what I told myself. His blood was pitiful. The Vampire lust wouldn't have it… Not when he was so worthless. I didn't want to believe what was right there. What was growing deep within me. Something stronger than the Vampire within me. The battle withi__n myself, the lust verse the self-loathing, was over. The war had just begun._

(>. )

Bulma - How dare she speak about my son that way! I'll rip her heart out!

Me - Bulma, doll. Go back in the box. It's just a story.

Bulma – You witch! I'll kill you!

Me – Why, Bulma dear. What's your problem, hun? Are you missing Veggie head that much?

Bulma – Shut up! Shut up you!

Me – Bulma… I wouldn't insult the writer that much-

Bulma – Bitch!

Me – You know, Bulma. I have a Vampire right at my fingertips.

Bulma – Go ahead and try and get me. I'm invincible! I'll stake her!

Me - smile Well… this will be interesting. Tune in next time to see and in the mean time, review. It makes it worth it to continue writing this story when you people REVIEW!


End file.
